


Transformers: Mobian Chronicles (Arc 7: Chaotic Power Struggle)

by Canso99



Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [7]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canso99/pseuds/Canso99
Summary: Eggman is now working with all of the Decepticons under his roof and dusts off his old roboticizer to convert Sonic into their slave. However, Sonic has help from unlikely allies that Eggman forgot about.
Series: Transformers: Mobian Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734937
Collections: Sonic Fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

There was a bit of tension back at the Autobot base. After the skirmish, Optimus reported his battle to the Council. They were debating for a long time, leaving the Autobots in a state of worry. Sira and Topaz were talking things over as well. “In summation,” remarked Topaz, “I just don’t see how we’ll benefit taking the _Harbinger_.”

“Are you kidding?!” countered Sira. “With the tech it’s got and your understanding of the _Enigma_ ’s systems, you could make your own ships!”

“We’re simply not ready to go into space,” replied Topaz.

“And I say we are,” argued Sira. “Perhaps our alien visitors will agree?” She turned to Blackarachnia. “Wouldn’t you agree? …Miss?”

“Hm?” mumbled Blackarachnia, having been snapped out of her thoughts. “Oh, yes, very ready for space.”

“Something’s on your mind,” observed Topaz.

“Yes, actually,” sighed Blackarachnia. “I just…I don’t know what the Council’s reaction will be.”

“We’re about to find out,” called Jazz. Optimus came into the Command Center, looking downcast. “So?” quizzed Jazz.

“The Autobot Councilors have condemned Megatron’s actions,” reported Optimus. “In response, Straxus and all Decepticon Councilors have retired from the Council Chambers.”

“They’re pulling out of policy making?” gulped Bumblebee.

“Worse than that,” sighed Optimus. “The majority of the Decepticons have cut off diplomatic ties and have pledged their allegiance to Megatron. The Pax Cybertronia is null and void. The Autobots are, once again, at war with the Decepticons.”

“NO!” roared Ironhide as he punched the wall. “Four million years of pointless bloodshed and we start it all over again!”

“Mobius will do whatever it can to help you end this war quickly,” assured Topaz.

“With all due respect,” countered Ironhide, “we can’t accept.”

“Why not?” asked Jazz. “They’ve helped us before.”

“They’ve helped us in threats that affected both them AND us,” argued Prowl.

“They’ve also taken down Decepticons,” hissed Ratchet. “And, so help me, if you tell me they only took down Shockwave, I’ll break the Hippocratic Oath and slap you!”

“Seven people died on the _Harbinger_ ,” countered Cliffjumper. “A wizard and a witch, two Mobians, and three humans. They were lucky because the Decepticons were taken by surprise. If they weren’t, I doubt the casualties would be so low. We can’t afford that kind of blood on our hands.”

“We DO have a duty to protect this planet!” insisted Topaz.

“And the inhabitants,” agreed Sira.

“It WOULD be beneficial to accept their help,” mused Perceptor.

“We’ve done fine in secret,” answered Ultra Magnus. “Why should we drag these people into OUR war?”

“Because we’re NOT robots in disguise on this planet,” replied Blackarachnia. “People can identify us in both of our forms.”

“But we run the risk of harming civilians,” argued Bumblebee. “I know I’m young here, but my father was tortured to the end of his days with the guilt of all the civilian casualties at Tyger Pax. We can’t afford that kind of grief.”

“We also can’t afford to let the Cons harm humans in secret!” snapped Teletraan. “Think about it. What makes you think Megatron will just let people alone WITHOUT our public presence?”

“Prime, what’s your opinion on this?” asked Topaz. Optimus drew in a breath, then spoke.

“I understand the people that don’t want to involve the natives of this planet,” he began, “but, the way I see it, they’re already involved. Megatron knows how powerful Mobius is in terms of its military might. He won’t hesitate until Mobius is under his heel. With or without our help, Mobius can’t afford Decepticons on their soil. Besides, with the knowledge they have on us, we can easily beat the Cons. Therefore, we will NOT withdraw from the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. The N.E.S.T alliance is still in effect. Only, we shall share more of our secrets with our allies.”

“And we shall certainly share more of ours,” assured Topaz.

“Would you mind if I add my signature to this treaty?” asked Sira. “We ALL have a stake in this.”

“I see no reason to refuse your name on the treaty,” replied Optimus.

“Neither do I,” supplied Topaz. “I will just need to clear this with Her Majesty.”

“Optimus!” protested Ultra Magnus.

“I went on a journey that showed me that help must be accepted when offered,” countered Optimus. “I cannot, in good conscience, refuse Mobius’ help.”

“…There’s no changing your mind, is there?” sighed Ultra Magnus.

“No, I’m afraid not,” replied Optimus. “However, we must not allow ourselves to be too despondent. There are two pieces of good news. First, the Decepticons on Cybertron have been ordered to wait until Megatron takes care of us, according to our Spy-changers.”

“Good, we can keep the fighting contained here,” mused Ironhide.

“Second, there’s a pair of us that need to be rewarded,” observed Optimus. “Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, come forward.” Bumblebee and Cliffjumper couldn’t help but feel a little worried as they obeyed, even though Optimus said it was good news. “You two have been a tremendous help so far,” said Optimus. “Sadly, your respective positions limit your abilities.”

“Sir, you’re not…!” yelped Bumblebee.

“Therefore,” continued Optimus, “it gives me great pleasure to award you higher positions equal in rank.” He then revealed what was in his hands. They were shiny, new badges, different to the ones the two have.

“But, those are for…!” gasped Cliffjumper.

“Staff Sergeants,” finished Optimus. “I’m giving you two promotions. Do you accept?”

“Happily!” cheered the two bots.

“Then, renew your vows as Autobots,” directed Optimus. They crossed their arms and retook the oath.

“I pledge my undying service to my Prime and the Autobot cause! I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of galactic peace, even if I must give up my life! I will defend the weak and helpless and remove any threats from the planet that which we protect! ’Til All Are One!” They then removed their old badges and allowed Optimus to put the Staff Sergeant badges in their place.

“Congratulations,” praised Ironhide. “You two deserve that promotion!”

“Thank you, Sir,” bid Bumblebee.

“Well, your research can get better from here,” chuckled Ultra Magnus.

“Truth be told, we’ve hit a dead-end,” muttered Bumblebee.

“Besides,” continued Cliffjumper, “we have bigger problems. Scattered though they are, Megatron and his cronies are out there and we have no idea of their next move.”

“Cliff’s right,” sighed Optimus. “Who knows what kind of scheme Megatron’s cooking up!”

* * *

Megatron wasn’t cooking up any scheme whatsoever. If anything, he was brooding over the events that happened an hour ago. His holo-form leaned against the side of his vehicle mode as he stared through the trees. “I had it,” he ranted. “Victory was right there in my hands. And yet, Optimus’ chaotic nature foiled me! How is it that a child of 154 Earth years can play the long game?! By definition, that’s not an age where patience is a Cybertronian’s strong suit! How did he come up with that plan?!”

“154 Earth years?” called a voice. “I didn’t think the Matrix would pick a bot so young. How long has he been Prime?”

“Who’s there?!” demanded Megatron as he transformed, ready to fire his cannon. “Show yourself!!”

“Very well, but you may think me a ghost,” replied the voice. He heard footsteps behind him and aimed his cannon through that area of the forest. He then saw a red light slightly below his eye level. He increased the focus in his optics to get a clearer view on the source of the light. What he saw made him lower his cannon in surprise.

“It cannot be!” he whispered. “You…live?!” There, stepping out of the trees, was Shockwave.

“Greetings, Megatronus,” she bid. “I must admit surprise that you would wear the Decepticon colors. I take it you’re the new Decepticon leader?”

“Correct,” confirmed Megatron, “and it’s Megatron.” A grin then appeared on his face. “I must say, your appearance is quite the tactical advantage!”

“I am satisfied you think so, Lord Megatron,” replied Shockwave as she bowed. “I have a base of operations for the Decepticons. I trust you will find them to be suitably Spartan.”

“Give me the coordinates so I can get them to Soundwave,” commanded Megatron. “He’ll bring the Decepticons there.”

“Very well,” obliged Shockwave. She beamed the coordinates into his head and Megatron opened a private channel to Soundwave, giving him the coordinates and ordering all Decepticons to converge there. Soundwave obeyed and opened a lot of Ground Bridge portals. Megatron and Shockwave stepped through theirs and arrived at Robotropolis. Eggman and Metal Sonic were there to greet them.

“Welcome to my humble abode!” greeted Eggman.

“Shockwave, who is this?” asked Megatron.

“He’s the one who built this city,” explained Shockwave.

“I am the brilliant Doctor Julian Ivo Robotnik!” introduced Eggman. “But, you can call me Dr. Eggman!”

“Ah, yes, you’re that blue rat’s rival,” mused Megatron.

“Sonic is no mere rat,” countered Eggman.

“He IS a valuable ally to the Autobots,” agreed Shockwave.

“Yes, well, he is a nuisance, I grant you,” muttered Megatron as he massaged the back of his head. More Ground Bridge portals opened up, allowing the Decepticons to enter Robotropolis. “What kept you?” hissed Megatron.

“Traffic was terrible,” joked Soundwave. “Dude, you wouldn’t believe how much distance I had to cross to get us all here! I’m running on fumes!”

“If that were true,” remarked Shockwave, “you would be in emergency stasis lock.”

“Come on, Shocks, can’t you…” Soundwave stopped asking when he clapped optics on Shockwave. “It…it can’t be!”

“Shockwave?!” yelped Starscream. All Decepticons were in a similar state of shock.

“I know,” chuckled Megatron, “quite an unexpected turn! Shockwave, I thought you perished at my hand.”

“Yes, as did we all!” stammered Starscream as he took cover behind someone.

“Stop hiding behind me!” snapped Thundercracker.

“Reports of my demise were greatly premature,” answered Shockwave. “A group of Autobots had infiltrated my facility in Washington D.C. in order to stop my space bridge supply line. I gave chase into the vortex but failed to accurately predict the outcome. Megatronus had shot me in the eye.” Megatron twitched at hearing his old name. “I awoke in the rubble briefly enough to replace my eye, but I could not stay out of stasis lock. I allowed myself to slip into stasis once my artificial eye was fully accepted into my systems. I then awoke in an Energon Repair tank of Eggman’s design, disoriented, but fully repaired. It soon became clear I was marooned on this planet with no means of communication. I had frequent encounters with the Autobots and have gained Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic as my allies. Optimus has proven to be a thorn in our side and has started to make himself a thorn in yours, from what we saw an hour ago.”

“You saw the entire thing?!” snarled Thundercracker. “And you didn’t feel the need to help us?!”

“Thundercracker, enough,” ordered Megatron.

“I needed to observe the fight to see how much of a threat Optimus could be,” replied Shockwave. “Now, we know never to underestimate him. However, I am left with a question of my own.” Shockwave advanced on Starscream. “Why was I abandoned? Left for scrap? Why?” Starscream was terrified but spoke the truth.

“The…the explosion!” squeaked Starscream. “It collapsed the power core chamber! The last thing we saw was you charging into the space bridge portal! No one saw you come back out!”

“I find your reply to be…logical,” replied Shockwave. Starscream released a breath.

“But, you will be pleased to know I avenged your seeming demise by personally terminating the Wrecker leader!” he boasted.

“Careful, Starscream,” sighed Knock-out. “You may pull a wing strut patting yourself on the back.”

“Ah, so YOU were the one who terminated Roadbuster,” mused Megatron.

“That’s me!” cheered Starscream. “And, as the second-in-command, allow me to welcome you back to the Decepticon fold, Shockwave.”

“And allow me to clarify the new chain of command,” boomed Megatron to all Decepticons. “While Starscream will address military matters, Shockwave will oversee any scientific endeavors.”

“So, we EACH report directly to you?” quizzed Starscream.

“Affirmative,” confirmed Megatron. Starscream kept up a polite smile for a few seconds until his scorn overrode his sensibilities.

“Completely logical, My Liege,” he hissed.

“Now then,” said Megatron to Eggman, “my communications officer requires a work-station.”

“Shockwave prepped one for him right here in the Command Tower,” replied Eggman as he showed a Transformer-sized computer work-station. “Er, which one is your communications officer?”

“DUDE!” called Soundwave. “That’s me! The Bodacious Soundwave!”

“Excellent, Mr. er, Soundwave,” stammered Eggman. Soundwave sat down at the work-station and started playing around with the computer.

“So, I can use this part of the database?” he asked. Metal stepped forward.

“Absolutely not!” he snapped. “That information is of the highest…!”

“What Metal means is,” interrupted Eggman, “our entire database is open to you. Feel free to explore it at your leisure.”

“RADICAL!” cheered Soundwave.

“No one says that anymore!” snapped Thundercracker.

“Sadical,” sighed Soundwave. He was about to get to work when the screen glitched out. He tried to find the source when Metal Sonic spoke.

“I will not allow these emotional malfunctions to gain access!” he roared.

“What can you do about it, pipsqueak?” asked Knock-out. “I’m not the best warrior and I CAN take you down.”

“Doubtful,” snarled Metal. “My superior skills will topple you!”

“Superior?” repeated Soundwave. “You, little dude? No, no, Soundwave: superior. Metal Sonic: inferior. Okay?” The fact that he spoke like someone with a superiority complex would do to a non-English speaking foreigner infuriated Metal, so he used his Polarity hands to shove him across the room.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING INFERIOR?!” he bellowed. “NOBODY WOULD WORK WITH AN UNCHARISMATIC BORE LIKE YOU!!”

“Bore?” snarled Soundwave. Rumble then ejected from Soundwave’s backpack in hover-atv mode.

“NO ONE CALLS SOUNDWAVE UNCROSOMATIC!” he said “RUMBLE, TRANSFORM!!” His legs unfolded from the top of the vehicle and the arms folded away from the rear, allowing the head to pop up. He combined his hover generator struts to make a large hammer. “Get ready to crumble before…!”

“Rumble, return,” droned a monotonous voice with a robotic undertone. Rumble turned to see that the back flap of Soundwave’s helmet had retracted into his head and a mouth-plate had been deployed. Soundwave was about to get serious and Rumble decided not to argue. He returned and Soundwave activated cables hidden in his arms to use as whips. Metal tore a chunk of the floor out and tossed at Soundwave. He blocked it using one whip and grabbed Metal with the other. He then mentally commanded it to bring Metal to his face. “Soundwave: superior. Metal Sonic: inferior,” he boasted in that creepy monotone the mouth-plate generated.

“Soundwave! Release him!” roared Megatron. “I do not intend to start a partnership so roughly!”

“As you command, Megatron,” droned Soundwave. He released Metal Sonic and deactivated his mouth-plate, restoring the back-flap and sitting back down to access the database Eggman had provided.

“Let me apologize for Metal’s rudeness,” offered Eggman. “He’s a bit sore that he lost three times to the Autobots. He holds a grudge worse than me. The only way that he can get rid of that anger, and I will be the first to admit how unhealthy it is, is to lash out at anyone that resembles a Transformer. Rest assured; he will be disciplined.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” replied Megatron.

“WHOA!” called Soundwave. “Dudes! We just picked up a mondo huge energy signature!”

“Can you identify it?” quizzed Megatron.

“Already did so,” replied Soundwave. “According to our host’s files, it belongs to something called a Chaos Emerald.”

“I’ve seen a pair of them before,” mused Megatron. “They’re seven mystical gems that grant their master an enormous surge of power. Optimus has the cyan and yellow Emeralds while Shadow has the green one.” He turned to Eggman. “Doctor, I cannot stress enough how we must get this Emerald to gain any advantage over the Autobots as they have not made any serious study since they cured the Dyno-bots of their…condition.”

“The Dyno-bots can transform normally?” inquired Shockwave.

“And they’re on Cybertron to stand trial for all the weapons they stole,” revealed Megatron. “In any event, we need an Emerald to fully understand it.”

“And all seven will help you put your plans into action!” cheered Eggman.

“Not until we study them,” countered Megatron. “I will not have this one blow up in my face. Shockwave, have you made any study into the Emeralds?”

“No significant study was made,” reported Shockwave, “but I’ve made a bit.”

“Then it is imperative,” directed Megatron, “that you make a complete study of the Emeralds. Starscream, you will retrieve the Emerald. Do NOT return empty-handed.”

“Don’t know the meaning of the word,” boasted Starscream, seeing this as a chance to get back into Megatron’s good graces.

“Isn’t that TWO words?” mused Skywarp.

“Perhaps in Cybertronian,” lectured Thundercracker, “but not in English. The hyphen makes it a compound word, the operative word being ‘A’.”

“Tell me, Thundercracker,” snarked Starscream, “has writing in English made you forget what you truly are?”

“Why, you screechy, stiletto-wearing…!” snarled Thundercracker.

“Enough!” boomed Megatron. “Soundwave, open a Ground Bridge for Starscream.”

“Sure thing!” confirmed Soundwave. A Ground Bridge opened and Starscream ran through.


	2. Chapter 2

“No new progress?” Optimus said to Blackarachnia and Bumblebee.

“None whatsoever,” sighed Blackarachnia. “We haven’t found any good Energon deposits.”

“That just doesn’t make sense!” snapped Bumblebee. “This planet’s chock full of the stuff!”

“Not every deposit’s gonna be good,” replied Optimus.

“Whoa!” yelped Teletraan. “Just found Starscream making a beeline for Ironhide’s position!”

“Starscream?” repeated Optimus. “Ironhide needs backup!”

“Against that wuss?” chuckled Blackarachnia.

“Ironhide and Starscream have fought before,” countered Optimus. “Screamer’s more than he looks! He’s a dangerous creature! Ironhide needs backup! Teletraan! Ground Bridge to his position! Now! Blackarachnia! Bumblebee! With me!”

“No you don’t!” shouted Ratchet as he slid into the Command Center on his feet, pointing at Optimus while doing so.

“Pardon?” quizzed Optimus.

“Optimus, you have not had a good psychological evaluation,” replied Ratchet. “I have reason to believe that Megatron’s betrayal is affecting your judgement and I’m confining you to base until further notice.”

“Are you serious?!” snapped Optimus. “Ironhide needs me!”

“He needs a level-headed commander and Ultra Magnus is the one for the job,” argued Ratchet. “You’re staying here until further notice.”

“…Fine,” hissed Optimus, a little angry. He then commed his eldest brother. “Ultra Magnus, I need you to accompany Blackarachnia and Bumblebee while they rescue Ironhide from Starscream.”

“Acknowledged,” called Ultra Magnus. He came to the Command Center in his battle mode. After the odd looks, he explained. “I need to get used to this. Teletraan, Ground Bridge, please.” A Ground Bridge opened and the three headed to Ironhide’s location. Optimus, meanwhile, stayed behind, shaking a bit. At that point, the base’s coms rang.

“Yes?” hissed Optimus.

“Hey, Prime!” called Knuckles. “Just wanted to know if your gym was open. I need some practice against the Cons.”

“…You know what, it is,” replied Optimus. “You’re level 7, right?”

“That’s right,” confirmed Knuckles.

“Then, let’s get to it,” muttered Optimus.

* * *

Ultra Magnus, Blackarachnia, and Bumblebee arrived to see Ironhide avoiding Starscream’s shots in vehicle mode. Starscream was in his own alt-mode, a fighter jet that wings that could lower themselves for an attack run and guns on the side of the fuselage. His holo-form was a black falcon in pilot’s gear. He kept firing at Ironhide, failing to notice Ultra Magnus leap up and slam his hammer onto his backside. “DION PAX!” bellowed Starscream.

“It’s Ultra Magnus now!” corrected Ultra Magnus. “I thought I told you on the _Harbinger_!”

“You’ll be called scrap when I’m through with you!” boasted Starscream. He tried to get Ultra Magnus off. But he held onto the wings.

“You know, I never gave the Lambo Twins’ Jet Judo a sporting chance!” mused Ultra Magnus. “Wanna try it out?!” He then leaned sharply to the left, causing Starscream to spiral out and make a dive.

“STARSCREAM, TRANSFORM!” announced Starscream. The fuselage split in half to let the cockpit fold onto the chest as taloned hands came out. The rear jet assembly split apart and deployed heeled feet while unfolding into legs. His head came out and he started punching at Ultra Magnus. Starscream’s punches, despite his…slender frame, caused some damage. The damage didn’t get Ultra Magnus to let go, so Starscream reached to his back to draw a sword, the signature weapon of the Seekers. He slashed across Ultra Magnus’ front and made him let go, falling to the ground hard. He stayed in the air. “Can’t hit what you wheel-bound morons can’t reach!” he boasted.

“Oh, I found a way to bring you down to our level,” chuckled Blackarachnia. She then took out a bottle and shook it to mix the contents. She then put it into the rear of her gun and aimed the gun at Starscream’s sword arm. “Freeze,” she joked. She fired a gas that made the moisture in the air around Starscream’s sword arm come together in a hardened state, making ice form around the arm and weapon. Starscream started plummeting.

“Ice…too heavy…for thrusters!” he strained as he tried to get back into the air. “I think I’m gonna crash!”

“Let little old Ironhide change that from a possibility,” snarled Ironhide as he grabbed the icy arm, “to a CERTAINTY!” He flung Starscream to the ground. Starscream managed to get his blade hot enough by pressing a button on the hilt, then he made a slash that projected an energy wave.

“The Chaos Emerald! Hand it over!” he demanded.

“Not a chance!” snarled Ironhide.

“A Chaos Emerald?!” yelped Bumblebee.

“I was trying to find some Energon,” explained Ironhide, “when I found the red one. Starscream came up behind me and started shooting. I’m not about to let the Cons have it.”

“Neither will we!” agreed Bumblebee. He then rubbed his hands together and slammed his right hand to the ground, generating large crystals that gave off a glowing, blue-white light. Starscream looked around, surprised.

“Light Energon?” he gulped. He then gave Bumblebee an odd look. “So, you’re the Energon Alchemist I’ve heard about in the Stockade?”

“The Alchemist of Light, Bumblebee Stinger, at your service!” cheered Bumblebee.

“So, it’s not the red one?” asked Starscream.

“No, that’s my younger brother, Cliffjumper, the Alchemist of Darkness,” replied Bumblebee.

“He’s the dark one?” muttered Starscream.

“Yep, and I command Light Ener…” Starscream cut off Bumblebee’s boasting.

“But, you’re a runt!” he wailed. Bumblebee let old habits kick in.

“OH YEAH?! CAN A RUNT DO THIS?!” he screamed as he slammed his hand on the ground and made crystals hoist Starscream by the head.

“I heard the stories, but I didn’t think they were real!” Starscream managed to say. “The Alchemist of Light, a little kid!” Not the correct thing to say as Bumblebee slammed his hand to the ground again.

“DON’T CALL ME LITTLE!!” he shouted as he made a giant crystal fist hit Starscream square in the face hard enough to send him flying.

“Er, Sergeant,” mumbled Blackarachnia, “I don’t think he was making a reference to your height.” Bumblebee saw sense, temporarily.

“WELL, EVEN IF HE WASN’T, HE STILL P**SED ME OFF!” he shouted.

“We cannot allow him to find another Emerald in that direction,” declared Ultra Magnus, “however slim the risk is. Autobots, with me!” They transformed and followed Starscream’s trajectory.

* * *

Knuckles and Optimus were taking down an army of training dummies that were decently fighting back. “I never got to tell you about the new base being set up on Angel Island, did I?” asked Knuckles.

“No,” confirmed Optimus as he punched through a dummy, “I don’t think you did.”

“There’s a new facility for the Magic Community and G.U.N to work together,” explained Knuckles as he did a flying suplex on his dummy.

“Can’t wait to see it!” replied Optimus as he punched through a dummy. “I’ll have to visit it once Ratchet clears me!”

“Clears you?” repeated Knuckles as he grabbed a dummy’s leg and used it as a club against another.

“Ratchet believes,” explained Optimus as he clawed at a dummy, “that my current emotional state will interfere with the war right now!”

“And, your emotional state is?” asked Knuckles, noticing the ferocity Optimus seemed to be giving to the dummies.

“SPARK! SHOWERING! ANGER!” Optimus roared as he destroyed a dummy in three hits. “And I know why I’m so angry!” he continued as he attacked other dummies. “My own brother betrayed me! I’ve invited him to parties celebrating the Pax Cybertronia! Asked about his plans for the future! Looked up to him as a symbol of mercy! And what happens? He betrays me! Betrays the Autobots! He’s been falling in with the Decepticons since before I was forged! It’s my job to find these things out! So, what’s my excuse?! Is he a buried Bot that slept through peace?! No! Is he a fat scientist that discovered our biology?! No! Is he an insane wizard?! NO! He’s a veteran who went against us!! AND I DIDN’T! SEE IT! COMING!” He destroyed the last of the dummies.

“Training program terminated,” droned the secondary a.i.

“I’d say that’s good,” mused Knuckles as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

“GOOD?!” protested Optimus.

“That you’re taking your anger out on the training dummies instead of the Decepticons,” explained Knuckles. “Prime, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Ratchet. You need to let Megatron’s betrayal go. The Autobots need a level-headed leader.” Optimus was still panting from the ferocity of the blows he gave the dummies.

* * *

Ultra Magnus and his team had found Starscream and engaged with him quickly. “Give up, Screamer!” shouted Ironhide. “You’re running back to your master in failure as usual!”

“Megatron wants a Chaos Emerald, he gets a Chaos Emerald!” insisted Starscream.

“Starscream’s not usually this driven,” mused Ultra Magnus. “Something’s up.”

“We’ll worry about that later!” snapped Ironhide.

“You cannot catch me!” boasted Starscream as he transformed.

“Come back down here, you chicken!” shouted Blackarachnia.

“I’m a flacon! Not a chicken!” argued Starscream as he fired. The Bots took cover as the shot revealed a purple glowing thing. The thing turned out to be… “Another Emerald!” crowed Starscream. “A two for one deal!”

“We protect both Emeralds at all costs!” declared Ultra Magnus as he got between Starscream and the Chaos Emerald. Starscream transformed and fired his signature arm-mounted Null Rays, weapons capable of disrupting the electrical flow of machines. For a Transformer, it is very painful. They would need to recalibrate their systems to return to full operations. On the battlefield, no one has that kind of time, unless their opponent was Starscream. As he took Ironhide’s Emerald and the one recently uncovered, he started gloating.

“Oh, when fortune smiles on me!” he laughed. “Look at you. Half of you are inexperienced, and the other half are too old to fight! Bring both factors together and what do you get? Ashes! And, as I always say, conquest is made of the ashes of one’s enemies! Oh, how this will get me in Megatron’s good graces! And, as an added bonus, I get to personally slaughter you, Blackarachnia!” He then heard groans. He whirled around to see Ultra Magnus and Ironhide getting up. “Though, it would seem I’m pressed for time,” he sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he couldn’t fix his blunder of letting Blackarachnia live. He then broke into a run and called his current base. “Soundwave, this is Starscream! Unless you want to get a headache from Megatron ranting about a screw-up, you better summon a Ground Bridge, toot sweet!” A portal opened for him and he increased his speed. “COMING THROUGH!” he called.

“STOP!” shouted Ironhide as he broke into a run. He then tripped over something and Starscream went through the ground bridge. The portal closed and Ironhide roared in frustration. “I WOULD HAVE HAD HIM! WHAT TRIPPED ME UP?!”

“Sergeant!” yelped Blackarachnia as they ran up to him. She then saw a glint of something. “What in the…?”

* * *

Starscream landed none too gracefully back in the Command Center. He ended sliding down a wall upside down. As soon as his head was on the floor, he moaned in pain. “Not my more graceful of landings,” he muttered.

“Did you retrieve the Emerald!” demanded Megatron.

“Not Emerald, Emeralds!” corrected Starscream as he showed the two Chaos Emeralds off. “And I’m fine too, thanks for asking.” Megatron snatched them up and held them up to Soundwave.

“DUUUUUUDE! Those are the real dealios!” cheered Soundwave.

“Excellent!” praised Megatron. “You have balanced things out today, Starscream. Knock-out, you have a patient.”

“At once, Lord Megatron,” confirmed Knock-out. He picked up Starscream and they headed to the repair bay. Megatron handed the Emeralds to Shockwave.

“I’ll let you pick the control variable,” he mused.

“I shall get started immediately,” replied Shockwave. She then turned and left the Command Center.

“Soundwave, two more Chaos Emeralds remain in play, the white and blue ones,” remarked Megatron. “Whenever you’re on duty, continue scans for them. I will not let Optimus continue to have an advantage over us.”

“You got it, Boss Bot!” cheered Soundwave as he got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus had heard the report on the away team’s failure against Starscream. Still, Ironhide made it back in one piece, so he couldn’t complain. Ironhide did that for him. “If I hadn’t tripped, I would have had him!” griped Ironhide.

“You’re alive right now,” countered Optimus. “I NEED all bots alive. We’ll focus on the tripping later.”

“I managed to retrieve the offending object,” reported Blackarachnia. She pulled a rock out of her subspace pocket. When she showed it off, it started pulsing in a blue light. As it pulsed, so did the Matrix. “Okay, that’s freaky!” yelped Blackarachnia. Optimus commed Perceptor.

“Yo, Perceptor, if I could pull you away for a minute,” he called, “I need you to examine something for me. Give it as much testing as you need.”

“At once,” confirmed Perceptor. At that point, a four-legged walking science lab came up with the oversized microscope lens pointing at a tray underneath. “All right, place ze object on ze tray,” directed a male Mobian Labrador in scientist clothing. This was Perceptor’s holo-form. Optimus put the rock onto the tray. “…A rock?” mumbled Perceptor.

“A rock that pulsed with blue light in sync with the Matrix,” explained Optimus.

“Ah, a mystery rock!” cheered Perceptor, more excited. “Fret not! I shall place a scientific explanation to zis rock or die trying!” He then stomped off at top speed.

“Don’t spend all day in alt-mode!” warned Optimus. “You know how it puts a bot on the fritz!”

“That bot can be absent-minded,” sighed Blackarachnia.

* * *

Over with the Cons, Starscream was patched up and was “assisting” Shockwave. “Tick tock, Shockwave, TICK TOCK!” he grumbled. “Megatron wants results and, given that his original plans were set back and he doesn’t take failure well, I would say we cannot afford to disappoint him!”

“‘We’?” repeated Shockwave as she waved a wand scanner over the two Emeralds. “Unless nagging counts, I haven’t seen you lift a finger.”

“I am the one who gave Megatron the Emeralds!” insisted Starscream. “Do I really need to prove myself further by deciphering how to tap into their energies?”

“Well, perhaps if my research weren’t sidelined by someone’s constant screeching,” hissed Shockwave, losing patience, “I would be further along by now!”

“Oh, just give it here!” snapped Starscream as he snatched the red emerald. He tried concentrating hard, then resorted to banging his fist on the table.

“Oh, gee, why did I think of that?” remarked Shockwave, sarcasm dripping heavily from her voice. Starscream then punched Shockwave in the face! Big mistake! Shockwave grabbed the purple Emerald and reeled back for a punch. Starscream did the same and their fists connected, causing a massive Chaos Blast and knocking them on opposite sides of the room. “Do you think?” asked Shockwave. Starscream and Shockwave, after picking themselves up, got into a ready stance, facing a wall.

“On three,” directed Starscream. “One.”

“Two,” counted Shockwave.

“THREE!” shouted the two of them together. They then punched the wall and created an explosion, making a large hole in the wall.

“Well, now,” mused Starscream. “It looks like we have progress.”

“The sudden burst of power seems to be coming from our Spark energies,” theorized Shockwave. “However, I have no evidence to support that theory.”

“Then don’t let me disturb your research,” replied Starscream as he walked out of the lab. He then tried to ring up Eggman. “Doctor, Shockwave has made significant progress and a discovery has resulted in a new hole in the lab. She requires a clean-up crew.”

“Doctor Eggman is indisposed,” called Metal Sonic’s voice. “He’s engaged with Sonic.”

“On whose authority?!” bellowed Starscream.

“He IS the master of Robotropolis,” replied Metal, “much to my annoyance. He can come and go as he wishes. Metal Sonic out.” The call ended as a repair crew came up.

“This is why we never bothered dealing with humans in the first place!” snarled Starscream. “They’re too impulsive! The experience with that Cobra organization was interaction enough!”

* * *

“Run, run, run, as fast as you can, Egghead!” taunted Sonic as he zoomed after Eggman.

“MUST YOU?!” bellowed Eggman.

“Well, I AM the hero of Mobius, so, yeah!” replied Sonic as he flashed his trademark grin. He was about to spin-dash the Egg-mobile when a purple streak of light caused a medium sized crater to appear in front of him. Megatron then came out of hiding in his alt-mode. His holo-form’s feet were on the driver-sticks as he sipped a soda out of a straw.

“Can you even taste that?” asked Eggman as they headed off with Sonic in pursuit.

“Holo-forms simulate everything for an organic body, so yeah, I can taste it and process it as well as food,” explained Megatron.

“…How?” quizzed Eggman.

“Let’s just say ‘magic’ and leave it at that,” dismissed Megatron.

“I’ll find out how one of these days!” boasted Eggman. “I DO have an i.q. of 300!”

“Never mind the fact,” thought Megatron, “that i.q’s mean nothing without hard work, something you lack.” Megatron took another sip when he got a call. He lazily used his holo-form’s foot to press the accept button. The voice and face of Optimus came through!

“Can’t keep me angry, Mega-twerp!” he laughed. Megatron did a spit-take and seized the controls, hitting the accelerator.

“MEGATRON!” he bellowed. “You know my name is Megatron! I told you that when I left the Autobots! You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Doing what, Mega-twerp?” giggled Optimus. He then appeared in vehicle mode and was led on a chase through the canyon. Sonic ran alongside him.

“Knuckles told me you were confined to base,” remarked Sonic.

“After a training session,” explained Optimus, “Ratchet gave me another psych eval, one with better results. I was cleared for duty soon after. The reason for my confining was… YIPE!” He braked hard when he saw the large pit that opened into lava! He transformed as well and managed to stop Sonic.

“Whatever you have planned,” laughed Megatron as he transformed on the other side of the lava pit, “it will end here!”

“Prepare to be destroyed by Burn-bot!” cheered Eggman. A massive red robot with spikes and pincher-styled claws came up.

“You are, of course, free to scream in agony as Burn-bot reduces you two to ash!” boasted Megatron.

“How am I supposed to do that?” asked Burn-bot in a monotone.

“What?” yelped Megatron as he was thrown for a loop. “What do you mean how are you supposed to do that?! Point your flamethrowers at Optimus and Sonic and unleash Hell!” Burn-bot cocked its head as Megatron got a nagging suspicion. “Doctor, Burn-bot DOES have flamethrowers, right?”

“Flamethrowers?” stammered Eggman. “Er, well, no…”

“Acid?!” snapped Megatron. “Incendiary grenades?!”

“No, no, no!” replied Eggman. “Claws! It has claws! Very painful claws!” Burn-bot then opened and closed its claws.

“A bot called Burn-bot, and it has no means of burning,” sighed Optimus.

“Not one of Egghead’s best,” mumbled Sonic.

“You should have named it Claw-bot! Or the Lacerator! Pit, even Pinchatron 9000!” protested Megatron. “But…BURN-BOT?!?! That’s just false adver…!”

“I NAME THE ROBOTS, MEGATRON!” said Eggman. “Burn-bot, ATTACK!” Burn-bot then went on the offensive and leapt onto Sonic and Optimus’ side of the lava pit. Optimus gave a smirk as Sonic chuckled. They charged at Burn-bot while Burn-bot swiped at them with its claws. Optimus grabbed Burn-bot and flicked it away, sadly leaving him open to a slash from Megatron. Optimus grabbed his axes and combined them into their single form. It was axe against concealed sword. Optimus grinned as he curled up and spin-dashed Megatron.

“HEY! THAT’S MY MOVE!” shouted Sonic as he spin-dashed Megatron as well.

“Pesky annoyances!” roared Megatron as he sent a dark energy wave at them. Optimus and Sonic leapt out of the way.

“You know, some would say you’re getting addicted to Dark Energon!” mused Optimus.

“So it would seem!” agreed Megatron as he used his fusion cannon. Optimus then grabbed his gun and fired.

“You do realize that there’s no room for cover here, right?” asked Optimus. “This place is pretty open!”

“Then why are there plenty of rocks littering the canyon?” countered Megatron as he took cover. “You can’t stop my plans!”

“Tell me, does your plan involve a giant, purple, robot griffin?” joked Optimus.

“NO! Nothing so mundane!” shouted Megatron. “A commander would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the enemy!”

“Even if our plans involve…!” continued Eggman.

“ZIP IT!!” shouted Megatron. “Soundwave, Eggman and I require a ground bridge!”

“But Burn-bot will be destroyed without us!” protested Eggman.

“Leave it!” insisted Megatron as the ground bridge opened. They headed into the portal and left Burn-bot. Sonic spin-dashed it into the lava and it gave off a death rattle.

“Yeah, that’s not gonna haunt me!” gulped Sonic.

“Didn’t the robots you smashed make a death rattle?” asked Optimus.

“No,” answered Sonic.

“I…see,” remarked Optimus. “Eggman’s getting sadistic.”

* * *

“Now what possessed you to charge off like that?!” bellowed Megatron.

“I needed to get something for my robots!” replied Eggman.

“You couldn’t send another robot to get it?!” protested Starscream.

“It was too delicate for my robots to retrieve!” answered Eggman. “I needed to be subtle!”

“If you were going for subtle,” mused Shockwave, “then the inappropriately named Burn-bot was NOT it.”

“You have an idea?” quizzed Megatron.

“To be truly subtle,” explained Shockwave, “we need to attack Optimus psychologically. Thankfully, I have discovered a way to achieve such an attack.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sorry to hear that not everyone shares your views, Your Majesty,” muttered Optimus as he called Aleena.

“Senator Beller’s prejudice, while absurd towards the Autobots, does have a basis,” replied Aleena. “Her entire family was killed in an Eggman attack, at least avoiding the old Roboticizer Eggman had.”

“…My sympathies,” offered Optimus as he ran through the ramifications of that device. “To have your flesh converted into steel, to have your blood vessels replaced by wires, to have muscles rewritten, atomically, into pneumatic pumps, and to be stripped of free will is a…reprehensible crime.”

“So, it may take a while for Senator Beller to warm to you,” mused Aleena.

“Yeah, if she does at all,” sighed Optimus. At that point, a high-pitched noise echoed throughout the base.

“Er, Prime,” gulped Teletraan, “you may want to see this.” He then put up a picture of Perceptor in robot mode as he ran laps on the walls, yes, ON the walls, squeeing all the while.

“…Ratchet, report to the Lab,” called Optimus. “Perceptor seems to have lost it.”

“On my way,” replied Ratchet.

“Never thought I’d hear a scientist squee,” muttered Aleena.

“Believe me,” replied Optimus, “this is new to me as well. Now, where were we before we got on the tangent about Senator…?” His question was interrupted by another high-pitched noise.

“Now Ratchet’s squeeing and doing laps!” yelped Teletraan.

“Ratchet? Squeeing?!” quizzed Optimus. “Excuse me, Your Majesty.” He headed off to the lab. When he arrived, Ratchet was still doing laps and Perceptor had calmed down.

“PRIME!” he called with a big grin. “Good to see you! Ironhide may have made a rediscovery!”

“Oh?” asked Optimus. Perceptor pointed to a tray that had the rock on top. Turns out, it was a rock-covered object. The shape of the object almost looked like a key. “…A key?” sighed Optimus. “You two are squeeing over a key? Even if it’s shaped like The Key, there’s no proof that it is.”

“Then test it!” urged Ratchet. “Put it into the Matrix!”

“Let me clean it first!” interjected Perceptor. He got the rock off to reveal a golden, squared-off key. He then gave it to Optimus. Optimus took the Matrix out of his chest and put the key into a slot on top. It then pulsed with a blue light. Optimus arched an eyebrow before putting the Matrix back into his chest. Optimus then stood at attention and his optics went dark as his face assumed a neutral expression. Perceptor and Ratchet feared the worst and snapped their fingers in front of Prime’s face. After a few seconds, the lights in Prime’s optics came back on and he regained total control to do as Ratchet and Perceptor did when the key was found. He then calmed down to call all Autobots.

“Hey, bots! Gather in the conference room! Ironhide made a rediscovery!” he cheered. All Autobots soon gathered and were confused at the beaming faces of Optimus, Perceptor, and Ratchet.

“Sir, what rediscovery did I make?” asked Ironhide.

“Check this out!” laughed Optimus as he took the key out of the Matrix. He then laid it on the table.

“…A key?” muttered Prowl.

“Not ‘a’, ‘the’!” insisted Optimus.

“…The key?” quizzed Prowl.

“One minute,” urged Optimus. He then held out his palm to release blue light. It flowed around the table until it formed a mech’s bust. The mech had an impressive chin with a beard, a helmet styled almost like Optimus’, and a haggard expression was on his face. The bust faced the veterans of the previous war and smiled.

“Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet,” he sighed in a voice that was deep and gravelly. “My oldest friends.”

“By the Allspark!” breathed Ironhide. “Sentinel Prime! The only time a Prime can be projected is if…”

“If Vector Sigma and the Matrix have synced!” confirmed Optimus.

“I don’t believe it!” cheered Ironhide. “I tripped over the Key to Vector Sigma!”

“Giving you the advantage against Megatronus Pax,” agreed Sentinel Prime. His expression then went downcast. “I am…sorry…for the awkward position you are in, Optimus.”

“Hardly your fault, Sentinel,” assured Optimus.

“I must share some blame,” insisted Sentinel. “It was I who molded Megatronus to bury his emotions during conflict, thus he couldn’t ask for much in the way of help, and it was I who forbade the Autobots from looking at the poor of Cybertron. Quite simply, I exacerbated the problem and buried it under extravagant parties and now, you’re fixing my mistakes. Hardly fair now, is it?”

“We’ll end this quickly,” replied Optimus, “I promise you and all of our predecessors.”

“If you can do so,” mused Sentinel, “then you would be hailed as the greatest Matrix Bearer. Farewell.” Sentinel then vanished.

“The greatest Matrix Bearer,” chuckled Ironhide. “That’s quite a commitment!”

“I just want to end this, nothing more,” urged Optimus. At that point, they heard a great crashing sound from below. “What the?!” yelped Optimus. “To the Storage Room!” All Autobots quickly made their way to the Storage Room and drew their firearms. “We go in on my signal!” whispered Optimus. “Steady…steady…NOW!” The Autobots burst in to see Team Sonic in an argument.

“Why can’t you watch what you’re doing?!” snapped Sonic.

“I only climbed up six boxes!” protested Knuckles.

“The stack had FIVE!” snarled Tails.

“Cancel red alert,” sighed Optimus. “Stand down, bots.” As they put their weapons away, Team Sonic started explaining what they were doing there.

“I wanted to see if there were any Scraplets around,” replied Tails. “It was supposed to be a test for my newest invention. I call it the Scraplet Scrapper! If it works, it will reduce a Scraplet to nothing more than its individual components for us to use!”

“…I’m not sure I want to use tech with Scraplet parts,” gulped Optimus.

“Prime, we’ve got a situation!” called Teletraan. “Multiple Decepticon contacts en route to Station Square! Megatron’s among them!”

“Then we’ll meet them!” declared Optimus.

“Mind if we tag along?” asked Sonic.

“By all means,” replied Optimus. “Blackarachnia, Jazz, Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, you bots are with me.” A thought then occurred to him. “Teletraan, who’s with Megatron?”

“All three Seekers and Soundwave,” reported Teletraan.

“Hm,” rumbled Optimus. “Ratchet, Bumblebee, come as well. The rest are staying here to coordinate the action.”

“Understood,” confirmed Cliffjumper.

“Ja!” replied Perceptor.

“Very well, Sir,” obliged Prowl.

“All right!” cheered Optimus. “Teletraan, open a Ground Bridge to Megatron’s position! Autobots, Transform and Roll out!” The Ground Bridge opened and the Autobots transformed, speeding into the vortex with Team Sonic alongside them.

* * *

They found themselves at the mountain ridge outside of Station Square to see Megatron, Soundwave, and the Seekers in alt-mode. Soundwave was a tour bus with an albino Mobian bat at the wheel. His exterior was blue with a showy logo of him and his minions in rock and roll poses with various instruments beneath their band name, “Soundwave and the Cassettes”. His holo-form had a red visor over his eyes and his hat on backwards. His cassettes were in alt-mode, stored in the roof of the bus while their holo-forms were on the lower levels. Ravage sat on the right, patiently with his tail flicking lazily. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw, a pair of black hawks in actual kilts with the Decepticon symbol on their sporrans, were perched on the top by the Cassettes’ alt-modes. Ratbat was a purple bat in a suit, studying the stock market of Cybertron. Ravage was trying to take a nap while Rumble, taking the holo-form of a blue rhino, tried to stop Frenzy, taking the holo-form of a red Howler Monkey, from pacing.

“You are going to dig a trench in Soundwave’s floor if you continue,” rumbled Ravage as his ears flicked from the footsteps generated by Frenzy and Rumble.

“There’s no specific plan here!” snapped Frenzy. “All we’re doing is attacking a city in the hopes that Sonic would come! What if he’s forbidden by the Autobots to fight us!?”

“Doubtful,” mused Ratbat, his slight Eastern European accent coming in. “Sonic is not one for standing idly by while others fight his battles for him.”

“And our only source to give you that claim,” hissed Frenzy, “was a fat fleshling!”

“‘Main ‘en, laddie, will you relax?” called Laserbeak. “Dr. Eggman’s…”

“Eggman!” protested Frenzy. “He seriously calls himself that!”

“Dr. Eggman's been fightin' Sonic for years now!” continued Laserbeak “He's got the experience!”

“He hasn’t even beaten the blue rat!” snarled Frenzy. “If Sonic doesn’t show…!”

“I think a certain monkey’s getting antsy!” called Soundwave. “Frenzy, get in the shotgun seat.” Frenzy slumped over, then sat next to Soundwave.

“I feel like a Sparkling!” he muttered.

“We've all had a turn in that seat and you choose now to complain?” asked Buzzsaw.

“WE’RE IN A TOUR BUS DURING A WARTIME SITUATION!” wailed Frenzy.

“We’re going through with a plan to attack Optimus’ psyche!” hissed Soundwave. “Now, I don’t care whether we’re disguised as a clown car or a covered wagon, as long as we complete the mission and win! So, put on your grown up proton boots and help your teammates search for Autobots!”

“Fine,” sighed Frenzy as he took control of the sensors, “but this is the dullest part of the job.”

“I would raither have a boring job in this war,” remarked Buzzsaw. “I’m not getting any Autobot Spark signatures. Frenzy might be right.”

“Don’t be so sure,” countered Laserbeak.

“Why?” asked Ravage.

“I see seven Autobots on top of us!” called Laserbeak.

“Where?!” yelped Ratbat.

“On top of the canyon!” reported Laserbeak.

“I’ll tell Megatron,” called Soundwave as he switched on the comms. “Lord Megatron, be advised, seven Autobots are on top of the canyon.”

“Can you see Sonic?” asked Megatron.

“No,” replied Laserbeak. “Maybe I can...” He didn’t get far as Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker were shot in the thrusters.

“STARSCREAM, TRANSFORM!” announced Starscream.

“THUNDERCRACKER, TRANSFORM!” called Thundercracker.

“SKYWARP, TRANSFORM!” shouted Skywarp. Their transformations were the same as Starscream. As they fanned their feet, the Decepticons started looking around.

“Where’d those shots come from?!” bellowed Megatron.

“SOUNDWAVE, TRANSFORM!” called Soundwave. He and the cassettes cut their holo-forms off as his side split away to allow the floor to become legs while the sides became arms and the roof became a backpack. His head popped out of his chest and he took cover with the Seekers.

“MEGATRON, TRANSFORM!” boomed Megatron. His transformation was the same as it was, but the fusion cannon had to twist to get into the correct position onto his arm. As all the Cons transformed, red, purple, and green bolts of magic flew down towards them.

“Trema?! Sira?! Amy?! Natalie?!” quizzed Optimus as he saw the ones firing on Megatron’s team.

“We would have been here sooner,” remarked Trema, “but there was a sale on combat knives.”

“I wanted to go clothes shopping!” griped Amy.

“Your timing couldn’t be better!” cheered Optimus. “Autobots, help them with keeping the air-based Decepticons down! Pin them all down! Defendere!” All Autobots unleashed laser fire, effectively pinning Megatron’s forces to the canyon floor. At the casting of Defendere, all allied forces had a shield around them.

“TAKE COVER!” bellowed Megatron. They found rocks to hide behind and fired back. “Soundwave, make every effort to locate Sonic!”

“Doing so now!” called Soundwave. “But the laser fire’s interfering with…wait, I don’t need sensors! I have a visual! He’s with the Autobots, Tails, and Knuckles!”

“Get him down!” shouted Megatron.

“Frenzy! Rumble! Eject! Operation: Nutcracker!” announced Soundwave. Frenzy and Rumble came out in their vehicle modes.

“FRENZY, TRANSFORM!” called Frenzy.

“RUMBLE, TRANSFORM!” shouted Rumble. They transformed in the same way. “All right!” cheered Rumble as he activated his hammer. “First, we crack the shell!” He slammed the hammer down onto the ground, causing a massive fissure that caused the canyon walls to tumble, bringing the Autobots and their allies with them.

“Then, we crack the nuts inside!” declared Frenzy. He then combined his hover-generators into a large speaker and screamed into it. Everyone covered their ears in pain.

“And now, the coup de grace!” chuckled Megatron as he got out a hand dart. It seemed to be covered in machinery. When Sonic had his back turned to recover from Frenzy’s scream, Megatron loaded the dart into his pointer finger, aimed at the back, and fired! The dart buried itself into Sonic’s back and crackled with electricity. Sonic doubled over in pain as the dart started a transformation Sonic had prayed Eggman had abandoned. “I was aiming for his head,” mused Megatron, “but the results seem to be the same.”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” shouted Optimus.

“Let’s just say,” laughed Megatron, “the plan needed Eggman to dust off an old project!” Everyone looked at Sonic in horror as his fur was replaced with steel, his quills looking more menacing, silver talons replacing his fingers, his shoes becoming bipedal stabilizers, and his once green eyes turning into a red visor in his original eye shape. “Thanks to Cybertronian technology, Eggman had compacted the effects of his old Roboticizer into a single dart!” That was when Sonic, in a newly robotic state, stood up. He looked around, confused.

“Where am I?” he asked with a robotic monotone.

“Cyber-Sonic, thank goodness we found you!” cheered Megatron. The newly-christened Cyber-Sonic turned to Megatron, confused.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“Don’t you remember?” yelped Megatron. “It’s me! Megatron!”

“I do not recall anyone by the name of Megatron,” replied Cyber-Sonic.

“By the Allspark!” cried Megatron. He then turned to Optimus. “You have damaged him! You Autobot terrorists will pay with your Sparks!”

“Hold on! WE damaged him?!” protested Optimus. “You’re the one who roboticized him!!”

“And you spout lies as usual!” snapped Megatron. “I can’t believe I must call you my brother!”

“Who are they?” asked Cyber-Sonic.

“Our mortal enemies!” replied Megatron. “We’re outgunned! Soundwave, open a Ground Bridge!”

“At once!” confirmed Soundwave. The portal then opened.

“Cyber-Sonic, get going! We’ll cover you!” insisted Megatron.

“Don’t let them take Sonic!” shouted Optimus. The Autobots and their allies rained laser fire down on their enemies, avoiding Cyber-Sonic, but the Decepticons covered their retreat very well. Soon, they all went into their ground bridge and it vanished, taking Sonic with them!

“NO!” wailed Amy.

“Why would he need Sonic?!” yelped Tails. “Why did he roboticize him?!”

“Psychological warfare,” growled Optimus. “He’s planning to use our friend against us to gather the rest of the Emeralds!”

“That would be a logical assumption,” mused Ultra Magnus.

“And now, my darling Sonic is a prisoner of Megatron!” cried Amy.

“Well, I intend to get him back!” declared Optimus. “This I swear on my Spark!”


	5. Chapter 5

“You allowed my son to be roboticized?!” shouted Aleena when Optimus arrived to give the news directly to the Queen’s Congress.

“I hardly had a choice in the matter!” protested Optimus. “Somehow, Megatron had Eggman make a Roboticizer dart and tested it on Sonic!”

“And now, thanks to your incompetence,” accused Senator Beller, “we’ve lost a hero and a mother has lost her son!”

“Senator, the Autobots are doing everything in their power to get Sonic back,” assured Optimus, bristling at being called incompetent.

“I’m sorry, Optimus,” replied Senator Beller, “but I have no proof of that! RAAT will be the ones to rescue Sonic!”

“RAAT?” asked Aleena.

“The Rapid Anti-robot Assault Team,” explained Senator Beller. “I thought it best to start that team to put machines in their place.

“On whose authority?!” snarled a Scorpion woman.

“On MY authority,” replied Senator Beller. “Senators may make teams that make up for deficiencies that the senator perceives to be rampant in the Senate.”

“With the Queen’s permission!” shouted Aleena. “Your paranoia has caused you to circumvent and forget various regulations!”

“You know as well as I do,” hissed Senator Beller, “that we’re at war! Certain regulations must be suspended!”

“Senator Beller,” drawled a female Owl in Southern Belle clothes, “you are relieved of your duties on account of your prejudice against our allies’ mechanical nature interfering with your judgement.”

“Senator Smith,” hissed Senator Beller, “I don’t recognize your authority to relieve me. You’re not a part of my delegation and only members of the same delegation may call their members into question and relieve them if necessary.”

“If it affects the stability of the Congress,” replied Senator Smith, “then that bit of protocol can be thrown out the window. You ARE relieved.”

“You may lodge a formal protest if you wish,” continued Aleena, “but I would step down if I were you. You have a lot of gall to bring my grief into your argument.” Senator Beller didn’t move. “Senator,” urged Aleena, “I do NOT wish to have you escorted from these chambers under armed guard.”

“…You wouldn’t dare,” hissed Senator Beller. Aleena waved a couple of guards over. “Your Majesty, that has to be the biggest bluff on the planet,” said Senator Beller.

“Grieving mothers never bluff,” replied Aleena.

“…No, I don’t suppose they do,” mused Senator Beller. She then set down her i.d card. “But RAAT will not be disbanding any time soon.” With that, she left the Congressional Chambers.

“If RAAT harms any Autobot,” snarled Aleena, “they are to be considered a terrorist group.”

“Agreed,” replied Senator Smith. “In any case, Mister Prime, you said that the Autobots are doing everything in their power to retrieve Sonic?”

“That’s right,” confirmed Optimus. “Tails is helping Ratchet and Perceptor modify an old invention of his with Cybertronian tech as Eggman altered his Roboticizer the same way. He calls it the De-Roboticizer. However, that doesn’t account for the memories locked away by Megatron, so Sira, Amy, Trema, Natalie, and I are working on a spell that would unlock those memories.”

“And the other Autobots?” asked Aleena.

“Patrolling for Sonic, as are his friends and G.U.N,” reported Optimus.

“A waste of resources, in my opinion,” hissed the Scorpion Senator. “We know where Eggman and the Decepticons are, I say we attack them now!”

“Without knowledge of their defenses?!” countered Senator Smith. “Senator Bellatrix, you must be insane!”

“Let’s not go insulting one another,” called Aleena. “Senator Bellatrix has a point.”

“I understand the desire for a frontal assault,” replied Optimus, “but both factions know where the other’s base is. Neither is in a position to relocate due to resources.”

“Then what do you recommend?” asked Senator Bellatrix.

“The reason for the patrols,” answered Optimus, “is to try and draw Sonic out. Right now, our forces are giving the impression of being stretched out over a wide area.”

“I get it,” realized Senator Smith. “It’s a trap to draw Sonic and the Decepticons out.”

“Exactly,” confirmed Optimus. “And, if it turns out that they can escape from the trap, it will serve as a means to gauge how they will strike next.”

“A way to get a feel for the enemy,” guessed Senator Bellatrix.

“Precisely,” replied Optimus.

“Then the main problem is waiting,” sighed Aleena.

“If there is anything we can do,” offered Senator Smith, “just ask.”

“Thank you,” bid Optimus.

* * *

“I must say,” remarked Cyber-Sonic, “it was nice of you to take me in.”

“While I am saddened that your memories were purged by the Autobots,” sighed Megatron as he kept up the lie, “it does my Spark good to have you back.”

“Back?” repeated Cyber-Sonic.

“To help us against the vile Autobot terrorists,” answered Megatron.

“Dude, you wouldn’t believe what they did to our home of Cybertron,” mumbled Soundwave.

“Maybe seeing the horrors of what that warlord, Optimus, did will jog your memories,” guessed Eggman. “Soundwave, if you please?”

“The following contains images of a wasteland, ruined cities, and soldiers fighting when there’s no planet left to fight for,” remarked Soundwave. “Viewer discretion is advised.” A picture of a metal world then popped up, ruined and marred by war. Craters littered the landscape and bodies were stacked on top of each other. To say Cyber-Sonic was horrified would be an understatement.

“Optimus did this?!” he gasped.

“Forcing us to launch our sacred Allspark into the far reaches of space,” sighed Megatron. “Because of the way we’ve fought, we’ve exhausted our precious Energon, the very thing that fuels the Allspark and our race. We need to beat Optimus NOW if we’re to ever stand a chance of survival!”

“Then I will do everything in my power to help beat the Autobots!” declared Cyber-Sonic.

“I knew I could still count on you!” cheered Megatron. “Our allies are few, but we remain strong! And I believe we can achieve victory soon! All we need are the rest of the Chaos Emeralds!”

“The Autobots have three while we have but two,” replied Eggman.

“It is imperative that you help us find the remaining two,” urged Megatron.

“I will do everything in my power to secure the rest of the Emeralds,” confirmed Cyber-Sonic.

“Excellent!” cheered Megatron. “Metal, show your brother to his quarters.”

“Yes, Sir,” muttered Metal, annoyed that he had to stop himself from eviscerating the new recruit. Once Cyber-Sonic was led away, Megatron turned to Eggman.

“Is the Data-core sanitized?” he asked.

“It is, indeed,” reported Eggman. “I’ve even asked Soundwave to check my work.”

“I triple-checked it, just to be safe,” replied Soundwave. “Cyber-Sonic is ignorant of his once fleshy past.”

“Excellent,” praised Megatron. “The last thing I need is for any contamination of his current mental state. When this is over, Sonic will be the instrument of the Autobots’ destruction!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Okay,” checked Tails, “blast screen: ready. Power couplings: correct. Power source: accepted. Que the start button.”

“Why am I here?!” griped Ratchet. “To quote from DeForest Kelley’s famous role, I’m a doctor, not an engineer!”

“Well, it couldn’t hurt to have you here,” replied Perceptor. “It could explode.”

“Are you counting on it?!” yelped Ratchet.

“The power source IS a Chaos Emerald,” answered Perceptor. “We may have miscalculated on a power transfer circuit.”

“How can you be so nonchalant about a potential explosion?!” cried Ratchet. “Sometimes I wonder if you need to retire!”

“Yes, yes, I’ll get right on that,” dismissed Perceptor, not paying attention to what Ratchet said. “All right, three! Two! One!” The machine started glowing! Sparks were prevalent around the exterior! And then…it just made a sad pop before powering down. First, Ratchet poked his head from behind the blast screen, then Perceptor, and finally, Tails.

“…I guess…we overprepared,” mused Tails.

“I don’t understand!” cried Perceptor. “The theory holds! Chaos Energy mixed with Cybertronian technology should provide a stable output!”

“Why don’t we take a break?” suggested Tails. “We need to unwind for a bit and get some fresh ideas.”

“I guess so,” sighed Perceptor. “I wonder how Optimus and the Witches are getting on?” At that point, there was an explosion and an imprint of an upside-down Optimus appeared in the wall. “Never mind,” mumbled Perceptor.

“I’ll get him off,” groaned Ratchet. As he walked away, Tails ran his hands over his face.

“I told Optimus that the De-Roboticizer was more than sufficient!” he muttered. “It restored Mobians in the past without the use of magic!”

“Well, we need options,” argued Perceptor.

“But, MAGIC?!” protested Tails. “I would never say this to any of our magic-wielding friends, but the engineer in me is disappointed and finds magic to be a cheater’s method.”

“I’ve heard worse on Cybertron,” called Optimus’ voice as he and Ratchet passed them on their way to the Med-bay. Tails gulped and nervously looked to the ceiling.

* * *

“It was nice of you to show me around,” remarked Cyber-Sonic.

“As you have mentioned the past few days,” grumbled Metal Sonic, irritation creeping into his voice.

“I’ve been going over the staff here to jog my memory,” continued Cyber-Sonic, unaware of Metal’s emotional state. “Although, I HAVE noticed a discrepancy. Actually, make it three.”

“And those discrepancies are?” asked Metal in a noncommitted manner.

“Three of the bots here are missing. Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun,” explained Cyber-Sonic. Metal idly looked up the staff manifest and found their schematics. His interest was piqued.

“I’ve never heard of those units,” he muttered. “Excuse me.” He headed off to Eggman’s office. He keyed in his access code and indicated he was alone. The doors then opened and he could see Eggman talking to Megatron’s holo-form.

“Something I can help you with?” asked Eggman.

“Cyber-Sonic was going through the bot manifest,” explained Metal, “and discovered three bots I’m not familiar with. I believe their names were Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun. I haven’t seen them around the place.”

“…Regrettably,” growled Eggman as he glowered at Metal, “Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun are dead.”

“I see,” replied Metal.

* * *

Cyber-Sonic decided to content himself with a little Emerald search. As he scanned, a pair of blips appeared on his scanners. They faded for a while. “I must be seeing things,” he mumbled. The blips came back and kept flashing at a steady pace. “Then again!” yelped Cyber-Sonic. He then called the main monitor room. “Soundwave! I found two Chaos Emeralds! They’re moving! I think the enemy is setting up a trap!”

“Laserbeak’s just reported in!” called Soundwave. “It looks like it’s the last two emeralds! Megatron’s sending us out! You ready to stomp some bad guys?!”

“Let’s stomp bad guys!” cheered Cyber-Sonic. A Ground Bridge opened and Cyber-Sonic went through. He met with Soundwave and Laserbeak.

“Let’s do this thing!” called Soundwave. “Laserbeak, where the Bots at?”

“They're not Autobots,” reported Laserbeak. “They're robots of Eggman's design.”

“Describe them,” directed Cyber-Sonic.

“The wee one is navy blue with a big yellow M on its waist, has yellow optics, and a set of horns,” described Laserbeak. “The tallest bot is yellow, skinny, and is angular with a long head. The fat bot is silver with a round appearance. All three of them are humanoid in some fashion.”

“I know them!” yelped Cyber-Sonic. Soundwave looked a little worried. “I found schematics on them,” explained Cyber-Sonic. “The small one’s Bokkun, the tall one is Decoe, and the fat one is Bocoe.”

“Och aye,” mused Laserbeak, “but the fact remains, they aren’t Autobots.”

“Let’s go talk to them,” offered Cyber-Sonic.

“Yeah, maybe we can get some info from them,” replied Soundwave. “Laserbeak, return.” Laserbeak came up in his personal jet-glider alt-mode. His holo-form was riding on top. The holo-form disappeared and Laserbeak went into Soundwave’s backpack. Soundwave and Cyber-Sonic then approached the trio. “DUDES!” called Soundwave. “What brings you bots here?” The trio turned to see them.

“Who are you?!” asked Bocoe.

“I think they are Eggman’s,” gulped Decoe.

“Er, dude, don’t you use contractions?” asked Soundwave.

“And Soundwave is from Cybertron, not Mobius,” answered Cyber-Sonic. The three then looked at Cyber-Sonic in horror.

“Sonic!” breathed Bokkun. “He’s dusted off the Roboticizer!”

“We will get you back!” urged Decoe. “I promise!”

“What are you talking about?!” yelped Cyber-Sonic.

“Decoe, Bocoe, get the Emeralds back to base!” ordered Bokkun. “We’ll transmit our message when we get there!” He then took a small TV set out of his satchel. “Here’s a message for you from the Radniks!” he said before he tossed the TV. Soundwave caught it and examined the picture. It showed a comedic version of Bokkun’s head sticking his tongue out and then a cartoon bomb with the fuse having rapidly vanished. Once the fuse was gone, the TV exploded in Soundwave’s face.

“SOUNDWAVE!” cried Cyber-Sonic.

“…The oldest trick in the book,” hissed Soundwave as he cleared the soot from his visor, “and I fell for it. They used the bomb to distract me so they could escape! I’m a veteran! I should have known that!!”


	7. Chapter 7

“WHO?!” cried Metal once he, Megatron, and Eggman heard Soundwave’s report.

“He’s already repeated himself three times over,” hissed Megatron. “I do NOT require Soundwave to repeat it a fourth time. Soundwave, what were those three doing there?”

“They were after the last Emeralds,” explained Soundwave.

“So a third party has the blue and white Chaos Emeralds,” mused Megatron. “I see. Excuse me. Eggman, Metal, and I have business to attend to.” He led them out of the room and down an abandoned hallway. They then stopped. Megatron gave a small grin to Eggman, making the rotund dictator a bit spooked. Megatron then grabbed Eggman by the shirt and slammed him against the wall! “I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY WERE DEAD!!” he roared.

“Dead to my cause!” replied Eggman. Megatron slammed him against the wall again and released him. “They left me as I built the prototype Orbot, fearing being scrapped.”

“And the current Orbot and Cubot?” asked Metal.

“They ARE scrap metal,” assured Eggman.

“And you forgot about those three?!” snarled Megatron.

“They’re just three bots,” dismissed Metal. “What damage can they do?”

“They know Sonic!” answered Megatron. Eggman then saw the problem.

“They could jeopardize the whole plan!” he gulped.

“Restoring Optimus’ friend!” replied Megatron, reinforcing Eggman’s realization. “We MUST ensure that Sonic falls by Optimus’ hand!”

“Er, my Lord,” called Soundwave, “you may want to see this.”

“Patch it through to here,” ordered Megatron. A screen popped out of the wall as it showed Bokkun giving a speech.

“And so,” addressed Eggman’s former messenger, “a few weeks ago, Eggman allowed the Decepticons asylum from G.U.N., Sonic and his allies, and the Autobots. He’s made an agreement with Megatron, the Decepticon leader. He would assist the Decepticons in conquering Mobius. In exchange, they would improve Eggman’s technologies with their own.”

* * *

G.U.N was receiving the same call. “They’ve both held up their ends of the agreement,” continued Bokkun, “but, question: will Eggman consider those that are out of date? Answer: no. After we left, we found ourselves in a state of decay. We had even considered going back to Eggman, but it’s been clear that he has little regard for past robots as they remind him of his numerous defeats at Sonic’s hands. And, on that note, he’s built a new Roboticizer with Decepticon technology, pointing it at Sonic! He now serves as Cyber-Sonic!”

* * *

Cyber-Sonic’s optics went wide at the revelation. “And, to make matters worse,” hissed Bokkun, “Cyber-Sonic doesn’t remember his friends! Whatever lies were given to him, he believes. ‘Autobots are terrorists’, ‘Cybertron is dead’, ‘We have no Energon’, ‘You were built by us’, and other such lies. Well, I may have been an enemy to him once, but not again. He won’t be infected by Eggman and Megatron’s lies anymore, not when my people, the Radniks, have the means to restore him.”

* * *

The Autobots raised their brows when they heard that. “While my team took the white and blue Chaos Emeralds,” explained Bokkun, “another team, led by a Burrobot called Grounder, raided an old outpost of Eggman’s from the old days. In it was a backup storage for all Roboticized Mobians. In the event of an uprising, an unlikely scenario when Roboticized, Eggman would have used that backup to restore memories, albeit an altered version of them where they would believe they had joined Eggman willingly. That process was never perfected as the memories proved too solid to alter. Eggman had forgotten it over the years, a mistake on his part as Sonic’s memories were sent to that backup.” At that point, Bokkun held up a computer chip with the silhouette of Sonic’s head embossed on it. “This is where his memories reside now. I intend to have it installed into Cyber-Sonic.”

“Teletraan, can you get confirmation on the attack on the old outpost?” asked Optimus.

“Can do,” confirmed Teletraan.

* * *

“Agent Rouge, get confirmation on that,” ordered Commander Topaz.

“Yes, Ma’am,” obliged Rouge as she got to work.

* * *

“Soundwave, I require confirmation on that!” demanded Megatron.

“You’ll have it,” replied Soundwave.

* * *

“Abby, I need confirmation on that attack!” Aleena told her Chief of the Guard.

“At once, Your Majesty!” answered Abby.

“This is the first shot in the Radniks’ war on Eggman and his allies!” said Bokkun. “You’ve heard me right, Eggman. The Radniks, all those robots you tossed aside, formally declare war on you! To any robot that wants a taste of freedom, I urge you, resist! Resist today! Resist tomorrow! Resist until Eggman and his allies answer for their crimes!” Bokkun’s transmission ended.

* * *

Soundwave had sent all manner of robots to the outpost to confirm the attack. One of them found the computer core and sent the activity directly into his head. His optics went wide under his visor. Megatron, Eggman, and Metal appeared in the Command Center. “It’s confirmed,” gulped Soundwave. “The activity logs show that Sonic’s memories were transmitted there, then copied over to another storage device.”

“Bokkun intends to keep Sonic’s friendship with Optimus alive,” hissed Megatron. “That’s why he picked that target!”

“Metal,” ordered Eggman, “detail a squadron to find and eliminate the Radniks.”

“All of them?” asked Metal.

“All of them!” confirmed Eggman. “Every single traitor to our cause!”

“…That may take some time,” mused Metal.

“Then I suggest you get started!” snarled Eggman.

“My Lord,” called Shockwave as she approached them, “Cyber-Sonic just stole the Chaos Emeralds and has made it into a tunnel.”

“He’s heard the transmission!” hissed Megatron. “Soundwave, send Ravage after him. Tell him to retrieve Cyber-Sonic and bring him here. Damaged or not, it makes little difference, but he must be kept alive!”

“Ravage, eject! Operation: Retrieval!” ordered Soundwave. Ravage was deployed and sped off after Cyber-Sonic.


	8. Chapter 8

Aleena, Optimus, and Commander Topaz convened in G.U.N HQ. “So, are you aware of what Bokkun said?” asked Aleena.

“That message was broadcast across the planet,” answered Topaz. “I’d be surprised if Eggman and Megatron missed it.”

“Teletraan had confirmed the attack on the outpost,” reported Optimus.

“As did my Royal Guard,” answered Aleena.

“So did Rouge,” replied Topaz. “It looks like Bokkun bought us some valuable time.”

“We need to find a way to help him,” declared Optimus. “Bokkun just proved to be the key to restoring Sonic.”

“I’ve pondered over why Megatron wanted Sonic on his side,” mused Topaz. “It would do severe damage to us if Sonic had to fall by our hands.”

“Let’s see if Sira has heard the news,” remarked Optimus.

“Do you have her number?” asked Aleena.

“That, or he plans for a telepathic conference,” joked Topaz.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t have the training for that,” replied Optimus. He mentally dialed Sira’s number and got the ringtone.

* * *

Sira, Natalie, and Amy were doing some yoga in Sira’s personal gym. They were doing the Half-moon pose to their right when the phone rang. Sira looked to the heavens. “Oh, for the love of…!” she snarled.

“I’ll get it,” called Natalie. She headed to an old phone and picked it up. “Mayworth Manor Gymnasium,” she said. “…Oh, hello, Prime! …Yes. …Pardon? …Hold on, let me put you on speaker.” She pressed a button on the side and put the phone back on the hook. “Okay, go ahead,” directed Natalie.

“Have you been informed about the attack on the old Eggman outpost?” asked Optimus over the line.

“It has to be a fake,” insisted Amy. “Bokkun IS an Eggman robot.”

“Not fake at all,” replied Optimus. “G.U.N, the Royal Guard, and the Autobots have confirmed it.”

“What?!” yelped Amy.

“How could anyone move memories onto a computer?” quizzed Sira.

“Does it matter?!” cried Amy. “We have a way to get Sonic back! We’ll invade Bokkun’s hideout, get that chip, and…!”

“We’re not invading Bokkun’s base,” countered Optimus. “We’re trying to meet him.”

“…Is that a joke?!” hissed Amy.

“I understand that there’s bad blood between you and Bokkun,” replied Optimus, “but, right now, with our efforts to restore Sonic hitting a wall, we can’t afford to get that chip by force. Right now, Bokkun holds two Chaos Emeralds.”

“What’s that got to do with it?!” asked Amy.

“It means that Eggman has less of an advantage over us in terms of Chaos Emerald power and tech,” answered Optimus. “If we can get Bokkun and his Radniks on our side, we’ll have intimate knowledge of Eggman’s tech! But, we can’t do that if we threaten him. Aleena, Topaz, and I will meet him soon.”

“…All right, but he’s got a lot to do if he’s gonna convince me he’s on our side,” hissed Amy.

“I understand,” replied Optimus. “I just hope Sonic heard the news as well.”

* * *

Cyber-Sonic was running. He could feel his pursuer coming after him. The fact that he couldn’t see confirmed his suspicions of the identity of his hunter, Ravage. Ravage was outfitted with Umbra-chameleon circuits, allowing him to blend in with the shadows. On top of that, his muffler was the most advanced on Cybertron. He could hunt in vehicle mode and no one would ever see him. The tunnel Cyber-Sonic ran into was perfect for Ravage. He was going slightly faster than Cyber-Sonic, who had forgotten his abilities. He was toying with him! The chase went on for a minute until Cyber-Sonic tripped. Ravage then caught up and transformed in mid-air, leaping onto Cyber-Sonic. His claws came out and started raking across Cyber-Sonic. “You are returning to us,” declared Ravage. “You will either terminate Optimus or he will terminate you. There is NO alternative.”

“Let’s agree to disagree!” argued Cyber-Sonic. He then flung something at Ravage’s optics, blinding the bot. It was mud, according to his olfactory sensors. He got the mud off of his eyes and reached for his guns, only, he found ONE gun, not his usual two. He found in Cyber-Sonic’s possession.

“Come now,” laughed Ravage as he leveled his weapon at Cyber-Sonic, “you are not a mech who uses a gun.”

“Perhaps,” agreed Cyber-Sonic. “And I may loathe killing a person with a gun, but…” he pulled the trigger and the shots went wild!

“STOP, YOU IDIOT!” roared Ravage as he dodged. “YOU’LL BRING THE ROOF IN!”

“THAT’S THE IDEA!” called Cyber-Sonic. The tunnel’s roof then started breaking up, chunks of rocks falling on the two.

* * *

After fleeing the rockfall, Cyber-Sonic made it out of the tunnel. He ended up in a grassy field by the mountainside. In desperation, trying to get away from Ravage before he got out of the cave-in, he ran to his left and kept running until he saw a cave. His sensors found five Chaos Emerald signatures. “That way!” he said as he took off. If all went well, he could find salvation.

* * *

“Target is running into the cave, Mrs. Beller,” reported a soldier as RAAT watched.

“Chaos dammit,” swore Josie Beller. “We don’t have the necessary forces for underground combat. Pull back. Sonic is still too deep into machine territory.”

“At once, Ma’am,” confirmed the soldier. RAAT then started packing up.

“Mark my words,” hissed Josie as she looked to the sky, “when all this is over, I WILL be vindicated.”


	9. Chapter 9

The atmosphere in the cave was tense. Bokkun really wished Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl didn’t bring Amy with them. Still, he needed allies. “Nice to finally meet you,” he greeted.

“And you, Bokkun,” returned Optimus. “If I understand it correctly, you have the means to bring Sonic back?”

“Right here,” replied Bokkun as he presented Sonic’s Memory Chip.

“What do you wish in return?” asked Optimus.

“Only that you restore Sonic as quickly as possible,” answered Bokkun.

“Your optics dart to Amy a lot,” observed Ratchet. “Uneasy with her around?”

“Last time we met,” gulped Bokkun, “it wasn’t on good terms.”

“I still owe you a hammering!” snarled Amy.

“Save it,” urged Optimus. He turned back to Bokkun. “What about the Emeralds?”

“I have them here,” replied Bokkun as he presented the Emeralds he had. The Autobots then presented theirs.

“All that’s left,” mused Optimus, “is to retrieve the last two from Megatron.”

“Somehow, I doubt he’s going to make that task easy,” sighed Bokkun. “With Eggman providing troops and with their technology to make the troops better, Megatron will stop at nothing to get ours.”

“And I doubt they’ll just appear out of thin air,” muttered Amy.

“Hang on,” called Bokkun as he heard something. “Do you guys hear that?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” replied Optimus. It was metal on stone, with a running rhythm. “Who in the universe…?” asked Optimus before Cyber-Sonic came into view. He tripped when he approached the groups. “…Sonic?” asked Optimus. Cyber-Sonic picked himself up.

“Optimus, please, help me!” he pleaded as he presented the last two Chaos Emeralds.

“What in…why?!” Optimus asked.

“I heard the broadcast!” answered Cyber-Sonic. “I looked deep into Eggman’s database! I need help! Please!”

“…Well, this is a start,” mused Optimus.

“And, with no one around,” cheered Bokkun, “we can install his memory chip here and now!” At that point, a Ground Bridge opened.

“I didn’t ask for one,” gulped Optimus.

“Anything else you want to say?” asked Amy as she glared at Bokkun.

“Not really,” replied Bokkun, feeling foolish for jinxing the situation.

“Weapons out,” urged Optimus. Good thing he said that, Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Metal Sonic, and Eggman came through the Ground Bridge.

“The Emeralds! Hand them over!” demanded Megatron.

“Come and get them!” taunted Optimus.

“I intend to!” replied Megatron. “Decepticons, ATTACK!”

“Defend Sonic at all costs!” ordered Optimus. The fight was a brutal one! Optimus kept Megatron off of everyone’s backs.

“Cyber-Sonic will fall!” snarled Megatron as he fired on Optimus. “Your failure here will drive everyone to despair!”

“Shoot my aft!” challenged Optimus.

“I’m trying to! Hold still!” snarled Megatron as he fired. He was too busy with Optimus that he didn’t see a certain pink, hammer-wielding Hedgehog jump onto his shoulder. He DID feel her boots land on him and hesitated for just a second, all the timing Amy needed. She swung her hammer into his helmet repeatedly, causing an echo.

“WORD! TO! THE! WISE!” Amy said with every strike. “WEARING! AN! ECHO! CHAMBER! ON! YOUR! HEAD! ISN’T! VERY! SMART!” Megatron then managed to grab Amy and slammed her against the cave wall, still maintaining his grip.

“That! Hurt!” snarled Megatron. “I ought to tear your head off for that!”

“I can’t let that happen!” called a robotic voice. Megatron turned his head to see Cyber-Sonic in a ready stance.

“Why should you care?” he asked. “You are not organic.”

“Maybe,” replied Cyber-Sonic, “or maybe it’s another deception. But, I do know this: my sympathies lie with the Autobots and YOU are not one of them!” He leapt at Megatron’s head but was tackled aside by Metal Sonic. Optimus got Megatron to release Amy and the two continued their battle. Meanwhile, Cyber-Sonic was knocked to the floor of the cave and Metal stood over him.

“Whatever passes for your heart may be in the right place,” taunted Metal as he kicked Cyber-Sonic, “but you have years to regain before you can ever stand your ground against me! A moment that, sadly, will never come for you!”

“GET OFF OF HIM!” shouted a voice. Bocoe then crashed into Metal and got into a battle with him. Bokkun arrived and showed the memory chip to Cyber-Sonic.

“Are you…certain I am worthy?” asked Cyber-Sonic.

“You have no idea,” replied Bokkun. “Open your head.” Cyber-Sonic complied and a panel slid upwards to reveal a slot for the chip. Bokkun plugged it in and a progress bar appeared in Cyber-Sonic’s eyes. “Of course it’ll take time,” muttered Bokkun, “why not?”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM, TRAITOR!” shouted Eggman as he used a new mech to toss Bokkun aside. He then got the mech to raise its claw, about to bring it on Cyber-Sonic’s head. Then…it happened. Cyber-Sonic moved at an advanced speed from underneath the claw to standing on top. His optics flashed green as a big fat smirk crossed his mouth.

“Come on, Egg-breath!” laughed Cyber-Sonic. “Step it up a bit!” The inflection and cocky attitude had proved one thing, a result good for the Autobots.

“YOU FOOL, EGGMAN!!” roared Megatron.

“That’s unfortunate,” mused Shockwave.

“HE’S BACK!” cried Amy. “SONIC’S BACK!”

“Praise the Primordial Program!” cheered Optimus.

“YOU BLUE PEST!” shouted Eggman as he slammed his other claw onto the one Sonic WAS standing on. The claws smashed apart.

“You’re too slow!” taunted Sonic. He spin-dashed the mech and it toppled. “And Megatron, I owe you for roboticizing me!”

“I guess,” snarled Megatron, “if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!” He then got an idea. “You idiots brought your Emeralds, correct?”

“…No!” gasped Optimus. “BY PRIMUS, NO!”

“Shockwave told me about her experience of her anger and rage and hatred being poured into the Emeralds,” explained Megatron. “Let’s see what happens when I pour more positive emotions into them. Start recording, Shockwave!”

“Doing so now,” reported Shockwave as she tossed Prowl aside. Then, the Emeralds orbited Megatron.

“Fun isn’t something to consider while trying to bring order,” he taunted, “but dreams of the end result put a smile on my face!” All of a sudden, his body and armor went golden and his optics blazed a deep red.

“Oh…Primus!” breathed Optimus. Megatron then went on the offensive and fired a dozen Chaos Spears. Everyone scattered as Megatron fired again and again.

“So, THIS is what going mad with power feels like!” laughed Megatron. “Oh, PRIMUS, I’m loving this!” He turned to the battered Sonic. “Would you like to choose which limb I sever from you, or shall I surprise you?”

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” quizzed Sonic. “You’ve got a lot of power now, and I’d hate for you to waste it.”

“You’re just talking to save your aft!” dismissed Megatron. “What sort of fool do you think I am?!”

“Do you really want the answer to that?” asked Sonic.

“Hey, Sonic!” called Optimus. “I’ll take my turn now!”

“You’ve played with me for long enough!” snapped Megatron. “It’s Sonic’s turn!”

“Besides,” protested Sonic, “you’re only jumping in because you see his weakness too!”

“My…what?” quizzed Megatron, taken aback.

“It’s not affecting you yet, but it’s about to!” laughed Optimus. Amy caught on.

“Aha!” she realized. “Someone’s not looking after himself!” Now Megatron was concerned, so he activated a function built into all Cybertronians.

“Diagnostics. My systems only,” he told his onboard computer. The read-out didn’t please him. “WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!”

“Your new Super Form is burning through more Energon than your body can give,” confirmed Optimus. “You should have treated it like it was your first time using your Battle Frame. Speaking of which, Optimus Prime: SUPER MODE!” The trailer appeared and changed to allow Optimus to jump in. Soon, he charged at Megatron and started punching. Megatron kept blocking, waiting for the right moment to strike.

“Prime, there’s only one way to get Megatron back to normal,” called Sonic as the Emeralds orbited him.

“Not again!” protested Optimus. “We can’t afford another Emerald hunt!”

“STOP THAT HEDGEHOG!” shouted Megatron. Starscream rushed at Sonic as his currently metal skin turned gold. Sonic then flew towards the cave roof.

“These things need to be hidden again!” declared Sonic. “Chaos Control!” The Emeralds then glowed before leaving the cave and taking the Super Forms with them. As his steel took its familiar grey color, Megatron dropped to his knees, his Energon reserves at a critical low.

“Well, well, well,” taunted Optimus as he went back into normal robot mode, “what do we have here? Megatron, after another failure!”

“Keep running that mouth of yours,” snarled Megatron. “It will be your undoing!” He then raised his Fusion Cannon and aimed it at Sonic! “GOODBYE, RAT!” He fired.

“Nice try!” laughed Sonic as he dodged. The shot hit the cave floor and a blue light came from the crack that got brighter and brighter.

“…Uh oh!” gulped Optimus.

“Uh oh?” asked Sonic.

“Ironhide described that kind of light vividly!” explained Optimus. Eggman and the Decepticons realized what was going on.

“There was a deep Energon vein!” revealed Shockwave. “That’s why we didn’t short out so quickly!”

“And my shot just hit it!” gulped Megatron. “It’s destabilizing!”

“What’s that mean?!” cried Bokkun.

“IT’S GONNA BLOW!” shouted Amy.

“Teletraan,” called Optimus, “we need a…!” A Ground Bridge opened.

“That’s ours!” confirmed Ratchet.

“Everyone, fall back!” ordered Optimus. Another Ground Bridge then opened.

“That one’s ours!” Soundwave called to his team.

“Decepticons, retreat!” commanded Megatron. Eggman and Metal followed the Cons as Sonic joined the Autobots. Optimus covered his allies’ retreat as Bokkun joined them.

“This time,” called Optimus, “Sonic’s with us!” Megatron glared as both leaders went into their respective Ground Bridges. As they closed, the cave blew up, scattering rock everywhere.

* * *

“HOLY HELL!” swore a RAAT soldier.

“Nothing holy about that place,” remarked Josie, “or what happened.”

“Should we assume they’re…?” asked another soldier.

“No, they have the technology to get out of that,” argued Josie. “Move out, we’re going home. I’m not risking a fight right now. We’re too small.” The soldiers obeyed and they retreated home, but Josie Beller couldn’t resist looking back and making an oath. “But, machines, if you think we WON’T meet on the battlefield soon, you’re wrong. This is only the beginning! So swears Josie Beller, Circuit Breaker!”


	10. Chapter 10

Optimus and his allies had gotten back from the cave. Tails quickly shut off the Ground Bridge the instant he saw the team. He was surprised at Bokkun’s presence, but quickly changed gears to see Sonic in his metallic state. He had to check. “S…Sonic?” he asked tentatively. Sonic smiled.

“Hey, buddy!” greeted Sonic as he ruffled the little fox’s hair. There was a robotic undertone, but the voice was unmistakable.

“So, the Faker lets himself get roboticized!” Shadow quipped.

“I didn’t let myself do anything!” protested Sonic. “That was Megatron who did that!”

“Yep, easily annoyed, he’s back,” chuckled Shadow.

“Oh, bite me, Faker!” snapped Sonic.

“He remembers us!” called Bumblebee.

“Sonic,” quizzed Rouge, “when did you get that?” She pointed to a symbol on his chest. It looked like the Eggman symbol inside the outline of the Decepticon symbol.

“Er, I don’t know,” replied Sonic.

“Sonic, it’s been our darkest hour without you,” remarked Optimus. “But, know this, your heart was never anything less than that of a hero!”

“Thanks, Prime,” bid Sonic.

“We have a Deroboticizer with your name on it,” reported Tails. “And, Bokkun? Thank you.”

“Just doing what I can,” assured Bokkun.

“If you want,” offered Sonic, “I’m sure I can pull some strings to get you help when you need it.”

“Thanks,” bid Bokkun.

“Sorry for snapping at you,” sighed Amy. “Past history got in the way.”

“I don’t blame you in the slightest,” assured Bokkun.

“Hey, Prime, before I DO get back into the fur,” called Sonic, “I gotta ask. Is there really an Allspark?”

“Yes, why?” quizzed Optimus.

“And was it launched into space during the Bot/Con war?” asked Sonic. “Megatron told me a lie relating to that.”

“No, the Allspark was launched during the tail-end of Cybertron’s war with the Quintessons,” corrected Optimus. “The few pictures we have display it as a massive cube covered in ancient Cybertronian hieroglyphs.”

“Why would it be such a big deal to you guys?” asked Shadow.

“Because, before we femmes came around,” lectured Blackarachnia, “the Allspark was the Cybertronian race’s means of reproduction. After it was launched from Cybertron, Primus made another branch of the Cybertronian tree in Solus Prime’s image. Yes, for a while, we WERE considered property, but the war changed that.”

“We still have some mech/femme superiority problems,” mused Optimus.

“Any culture with more than one gender does,” replied Amy. “We’ve still got that on Mobius.”

“So, the Allspark IS real?” asked Sonic.

“Yep,” confirmed Optimus.

“I see,” mused Sonic. “Well, where’s that Deroboticizer?”

“This way!” directed Tails. He led Sonic to the lab.

“And, what about you, Bokkun?” asked Optimus.

“I need to get back home,” replied Bokkun. “I’ll give you the coordinates there.” He keyed in the coordinates for Teletraan 1.

“Got them!” called Teletraan. He then opened the Ground Bridge for Bokkun.

“See you later!” he bid.

“Wait! Before I forget!” called Optimus as he hand security cards to Bokkun. “Give these to your most trusted people. They’ll allow you to pop in whenever you want.”

“Thanks!” replied Bokkun as he took the cards and headed through the Ground Bridge. It closed after a while.

“Things are settling down for now,” mused Optimus, “but with Shockwave having observed the fight, she may help Megatron overcome the power drain the Emeralds have on him.”

“Pardon?” asked Shadow.

“Megatron used the Chaos Emeralds to get a Super Form like you and Sonic,” Amy explained. “Shockwave observed the entire fight.”

“Uh oh,” gulped Ratchet.

“BIG uh oh,” replied Optimus.

“Maybe not so much,” chuckled Prowl.

“How do you figure?” asked Optimus.

“Guess what I have that’s been around since I first joined the police force AND the military?” replied Prowl. He then brought a pad out. “A warrant for bugging the enemy.”

“You bugged Shockwave?!” cheered Optimus.

“I gave him the bug,” reported Bumblebee. “Being a scout, gathering intelligence is part of my duties.”

“And now, her intel is ours,” chuckled Prowl. “Ratchet, do you think you and Perceptor can make something from this?”

“We SHOULD,” remarked Ratchet. “Won’t know until we try. I’ll let you know of any progress.”

“Very good,” praised Optimus. Tails then called the Command Center.

“Guys, the Deroboticization was a complete success!” he reported. “Sonic’s back in his fur!” Amy then disappeared in a pink blur that led to the lab.

“Ooh, poor Sonic,” winced Blackarachnia.

“AMY! TOO TIGHT!” cried Sonic’s voice.

“Yep, there she goes,” muttered Blackarachnia.

“Well, I can’t blame her,” chuckled Optimus. “And we currently robbed Megatron of whatever advantage he has over us with the Chaos Emerald knowledge gap. I’d say things are going well.”

* * *

Back in Robotropolis, Eggman and Megatron were stewing. “What was it you used to say?” asked Megatron. “‘I hate that hedgehog’?”

“I still say it,” rumbled Eggman. “Now you see why.”

“Yes, I do,” sighed Megatron. “If I know him, in the brief time I met him, he’ll be giving us more grief.”

“That sounds like tempting fate,” remarked Eggman.

“That’s not tempting fate,” argued Megatron, “this is. What else could go wrong today?”

“Lord Megatron,” reported Shockwave. “I have begun construction of a room that can simulate Chaos Energies similar to that which you draw the Super Form from. The bad news is this; the Autobots have snuck a bug onto my equipment and managed to copy all the data I have obtained from the fight in the cave. They’re most likely doing the same.”

“PRIMUS, I DIDN’T MEAN IT!” Megatron roared to the heavens. “I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!”


End file.
